starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Devastador
|clase=Destructor Estelar |coste= |modificado= |sistemasmod= |largo=1,600 metros |envergadura= |altura= |masa= |aceleracion= |mglt=60 MGLTStar Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away |velatmos=975 kilómetros por horaStar Wars Rebels: Head to Head |motor=*Motores de iones Destructor-I de APK (3)''Star Wars'': Card Trader *Motores de iones Gemon-4 de Talleres espaciales Cygnus (4) |hipermotor=Clase 2 |alcance= |sishiperimpulsor= |potenciasalida= |energia=Reactor de ionización solar |escudo=Domos generadores de escudo deflector (2) |casco= |sensor= |blanco=Matriz de orientación de rayo tractor''Droids in Distress'' book |navegacion= |avionica= |compprincipal= |contramedidas= |armamento=*Baterías turboláseres pesadas XX-9 de Taim & Bak (60) *Cañones de iones NK-7 de Borstel (60) *Torretas turboláseres pesadas duales (6)Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva *Torretas de cañones de iones pesadas duales (2) *Turboláseres pesados cuádruples (2) *Turboláseres medianos triples (3) *Turboláseres medianos (2) *Proyectores de rayo tractor 07 de Phylon (10) |complementos=*Cazas estelares de superioridad espacial TIE/ln (72) *[[Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda|Lanzaderas T-4a clase Lambda]] (8) *Caminantes AT-AT (20) *Caminantes AT-ST o AT-DP (30) *Transporte de Tropas Imperiales (15) |muelle= |escape= |tripulación=*Oficiales (9,235) *Enlistados (27,850) *Soldados de asalto (9,700) |pasajeros= |tripulacionmin= |carga= |abastecimiento=2 añosStar Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber |soportedevida= |comunicaciones=Torre de comunicaciones |otros= |disponibilidad= |uso=Nave insignia |era= |entradaenservicio=Durante o antes del 5 ABYEn The Rebellion Begins, que marca la primera mención cronológica del Devastador, Ezra Bridger se dice que tiene catorce años. "Empire Day" confirma que Bridger nació el día del alzamiento del Imperio Galáctico, que Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico coloca en el 19 ABY. Por lo tanto, los eventos de The Rebellion Begins, incluida la mención del Devastador, deben tener lugar en el 5 ABY. Como tal, el Devastador debe haber sido comisionado en o antes de ese año. |1vezvista= |destrucción=4 DBY,Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico durante la Batalla de Endor |retirada= |ultvezvisto= |batallas=*Batalla de ScarifRogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars *Misión secreta a Tatooine[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *Batalla de Hoth *Batalla de Endor |afiliacion=Imperio Galáctico |armada=Armada Imperial |flota=Escuadrón de la Muerte |destacamento= |propietarios=Darth Vader |capitanes=*TionThe Rebellion Begins *Shaef Corssin *Capitán Imperial no identificadoUna Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero *Jhared Montferrat |tripulacionconocida=*Arvira *Bolvan *Hija *Gradd *Tarvyn Lareka *Praji *Ciena ReeEstrellas Perdidas *Ronnadam *Berisse Sai *TK-3338 *TK-4247 *TK-7624 *TK-8332 *TK-9091 *Nash Windrider *Hija de Hiram Zataire |registro= |alias=}} El Devastador era un [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]] de la Armada Imperial famoso por su participación en la captura del Tantive IV y como la nave insignia de Darth Vader por un tiempo. Más tarde participó en la victoria Imperial en Hoth y fue destruido durante la batalla decisiva peleada en Endor. Apariciones *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope Cinestory Comic'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' * * * *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] * * *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' }} Fuentes * *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' * * ; imagen #5 * ; imágenes #4, 5 |antes-años= |después=''Ejecutor'' |después-años=0 DBY''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI–4 DBY[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] }} Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Destructores Estelares clase Imperial I Categoría:Naves del Escuadrón de la Muerte Categoría:Naves insignia